lolirockfandomcom-20200222-history
No Thanks For The Memories/Transcript
Talia: One, and two, and three, and four. * (MUSIC PLAYING) * Iris: ♪ Oh, when I start the day * ♪ I'm checking on my friends ♪ * Hmm… * (Gasps) * Talia: Again, Iris? The lyrics are, "To see if they're okay." * Iris: Ugh! * Sorry. I've been so distracted lately. * Talia: Hmm? * Iris: I keep forgetting these lyrics. It's so frustrating. Ugh! * Talia: Perhaps you've been working too hard. * Auriana: It's true. * You need to get out of here. Clear your head. * Maybe buy some new shoes, really cute shoes with little sparkly things on them! * Iris: Buying sparkly new shoes will help me remember? * Auriana: Oh, totally! (Pause) * Remember what? * Iris: Mmm. * Talia: Perhaps Auriana's right. * Not about the shoes, but a change of scenery might help. * You could go to a library or a park or a soundproof windowless room. * Iris: Or the smoothie bar! That's a great idea. * No distractions. Lyrics memorised. * Talia: "No distractions"? * Iris: Not even one. You'll see. I'll have the lyrics memorised in minutes. (Iris runs off) * (At smoothie bar) Nathaniel: So that's one pineapple-grape-avocado-rutabaga smoothie. * That's a big change for you. * Iris: All those ingredients are good brain food, and I need a good brain to memorise these lyrics. * Nathaniel: I can't wait to hear you sing that song. * Iris: (distracted by Nathaniel) (GASPS) * (Stalks away and sits down) (SLURPING) * Huh? (Realizes she forgot the lyrics at the counter)(GASPS) * (Runs back to get them) (CHUCKLES) (to Nathaniel) Forgot the lyrics. * (Auriana and Talia spying on Iris through window at smoothie bar) Auriana: You were so right, Talia. There is a mega-huge distraction here. * Iris: (SLURPING)(trying to memorize) Ugh! * Auriana: Delicious Earth fruits mashed together and served in a cup. * How can you get anything done? * Talia: I meant that distraction. (points to Nathaniel) * Auriana: Oh! Huger distraction. * Iris: Okay, focus. Focus! * "When I start the day I'm checking on my friends * "To see if they're okay they can count on me." * Talia: Hmm. I have a better idea. * (all three girls at the park) Talia: (BREATHS DEEPLY) (calmly) * Zintaxtra. On Ephedia, it's an exercise of mental focus similar to Earth's yoga, that will help clear your mind so your brain can accept the new lyrics. * Auriana: Ah! My mind is almost empty. I can feel it. (SNORING) * Iris and Talia Huh? * Talia: Ugh. * (Auriana and Iris sitting on the grass while Talia watches) Auriana: I will share with you my never-fail memorisation method that has been passed down for generations in my family and that always works. * First, breathe in. * Iris and Auriana: (Inhale Deeply) * Auriana: That's it. Now let nothing distract... * (GASPS) Is that a squirrel? * Iris and Talia: Huh? * Auriana: Oh Gasp! And a cute boy is feeding it a nut! * Talia: Mmm. (SCOFFS) * Iris: (writing the lyrics on her hand) "Oh, when I start the day..." * Talia: (takes pen from her) That is not memorising. * Iris: (NERVOUS CHUCKLES) Desperate times call for desperate measures? * Talia: And what if you forget the words to a spell? * Are you going to write them all on your hands? * Let's get Squirrel Girl, and go practise at the venue. * You'll just have to learn the lyrics as we rehearse. * Iris: Hmm. * (In Mephisto and Praxina's cave) Gramorr Or you can sleep for all eternity. (Pause) Mephisto! Praxina! * Mephisto: You have our full attention, Your Gloomiest Darkly Darkness Master. * Gramorr: It seems our little princess, Iris, is having trouble with her memory. * You should definitely take advantage of the situation. * Praxina: We'll help her get rid of all of her memory. * Then we get her on our side, and we become unstoppable. * Gramorr: Hmm. * (Laughs manically) * (Iris, Talia and Auriana at the stage) Iris: (on phone) Mmm-hmm. Bye! * Talia: Focus, Iris. * You don't have much time to memorise the lyrics. * Auriana and I have to see the manager. We won't be long. * Auriana: Ooh! * Talia: (GRUNTS) * Auriana: He's the one with the long dark hair and the blue eyes, right? * Talia: Ugh. * Iris: Okay. "Oh, when I start the day, I'm, ooh, checking on my friends." * Mephisto: (In disguise as a mechanic) (Man grunting) * Iris: (noticing him) Is everything okay? * Mephisto: Not really. * Hey, you're that singer! Uh, Iris, right? * Iris: Mmm-hmm. * Mephisto: Well, sorry to say, but the computer crashed and the backup won't work. * Without it, there won't be a light show for the concert. * Iris: Oh, that's horrible! Can I help? * Mephisto: You bet. * Iris: (running up to him) (Panting) * Mephisto: Just hold down these two buttons. * Iris: (Gasps) (Giggles) It's working! * Mephisto: Hmm. (Pause) Phew! Thanks for helping me. * IRIris: Glad I could help save the show. (Pause) Hmm? * (Animal appears on Mephisto's shoulder) (Squeaks) * Iris: (Gasps) Oh, is it yours? Can I hold it? * Oh, aren't you a cutie pie? Oh, yes, you are! You're a little ball of love! * (Animal squeaks) * Iris: (spell is cast from animal) (Gasps) * (Rumbling) * (Grunting) * (Groans) * (Whimpering) (Iris loses her memory from spell) * Uh, hi. Is your name Melifello? * Mephisto: Hmm? (Transforms out of disguise) * Praxina: (appears next to Mephisto) You don't remember us, your bestie best friends? * Iris: I'm sorry. I'm feeling a little dizzy and kind of confused. * Mephisto: Well, at least you have your pet with you. * (Animal squeaks) * Iris: (Gasps) * Mephisto: Animals are so comforting. * (Auriana and Talia walking back to the stage) Auriana: You know… * Mephisto and Praxina: (hear Auriana and Talia coming) Huh? (Flashes out with Iris to back room) * Auriana: I think that manager was kind of cute, and he was definitely into you. * Talia: (bored) Really? I didn't notice. * I was too busy wondering how Iris was doing with her lyrics. * Praxina: (to Iris, watching Auriana and Talia through back window) (puts arm around Iris) Those girls are bad news, and they're out to get you! * Iris: Me? Why? They look so nice. * Praxina: (SCOFFS) Well, they're very not nice. * The stiff one with the black hair, she once stole your voice. * Iris: My voice, really? Come on! That's a little extreme. * Mephisto: We should go now. (Flashes out with Iris and Praxina) * Talia: (hears flashing) (Gasps) * Auriana: What's wrong, Talia? * Talia: Nothing. * (Mephisto, Praxina and Iris flash into old abandoned house) Iris: Where are we? * Mephisto: It's our hangout. * It's where we like to talk, cast spells, do each other's hair and... (Praxina nudges him) Ow! * Iris: Seriously? * Hmm? This place doesn't really seem like my style. * Who were those girls? They seemed so nice. * Praxina: (flashing in next to her) Iris, you can't seriously think that. Look. * (Watching Talia through a magic portal) Talia: Iris was just here a moment ago. * When I get my hands on her… * Iris: (watching Talia) (Gasps) * Mephisto: And even though that redhead is cute and talented and has no reason to feel insecure about anything, she's... * (Now watching Auriana through magic portal) Auriana: ♪ Oh, when I start the day I'm checking on my... ♪ * (Laughs) How can you be mad at Iris? She's so smart and pretty. * I wish I could be like her. * Iris: (watching) (Gasps) * Praxina: She's jealous of you. * She wants to take over your identity. * Iris: Really? But why? * Praxina: Are you kidding? You're like, um, such a super amazingly awesome and, uh, powerful force for good, ahem, that they want to destroy you. * Once they even sent a black crystal minotaur to attack you. * Iris: A minotaur. That's impossible, yet kind of familiar. * Praxina: It's hard to believe, yes. * Iris: Huh? * Praxina: But it's all true. * And we wouldn't let anything happen to you, our bestie best friend. * Iris: Huh? (Pauses) (runs up to them) * Oh, thank you. (Hugs Mephisto and Praxina) * Mephisto and Praxina: (Both whimper) * Iris: (still hugging) You are the bestie best friends ever. * Both: Hmm? (Satisfied) Hmm. * (Auriana and Talia sitting on the stage looking for Iris) Auriana: ♪ Ring-a-ding! * ♪ Ring-a-ling! * ♪ Ring-a-bling! ♪ * Hmm. Still no… * (Phone buzzes) * Wait! * (Phone buzzing) * Iris, are you hiding? * Got you! (Gasps) * Huh? * (Phone buzzing) * Huh? * Oh! Why would she leave her phone in such a strange place? * Talia: She wouldn't. * (Back to Mephisto and Praxina and Iris) Praxina: (staring at Iri's glowing necklace) What are you looking at? (Clutches pendant) * Praxina: Your... Ohh, my pendant! * Iris: Huh? (Clutching pendant) * Praxina: Don't you remember? I lent it to you last week for our concert. * But I need it back now, if that's cool. * Iris: (doesn't remember) Oh, of course. (Nervous chuckles) * Praxina: (Evil laugh) * Iris: (looking out a window) You don't think they'll be able to find me, do you? * Praxina: (preoccupied with Iris's pendant) Uh, no, you're safe with us. * (Snickers) (casts spell on pendant) Unfindable. * (Auriana and Talia in town searching for Iris) Auriana: We have to do something. * Talia: Here. * Auriana and Talia: (cast spell to find Iris) Crystalocum Ostendere! * Auriana: Why is it blank? * Talia: Huh? * (Grunts) * This kind of magic must be the work of Mephisto and Praxina. * Auriana: Great. * Well, if our magic didn't work, how are we going to find her? * Talia: (Sighs) Good question. * (Mephisto, Praxina and Iris in the house) Iris: Did you just say "cast spells"? * Praxina: It's always the most talented who are the most modest. * You're a master of spells. * We were supposed to work on one today for the show. * Iris and Mephisto: We were? * Praxina: (trying to sound convincing) Yes. * Iris: Hmm. * Praxina: (pulls Mephisto aside) (whispering) Now that we have little miss Iris and her magic on our side, we can use her to create a portal leading to Ephedia's palace. * Won't Gramorr be proud of me? (Chuckles) * Mephisto: You mean proud of us, right? * Praxina: Yeah, whatever. * Mephisto: You know, we cast spells for good, you, Praxina, me, and also another friend who's living far away from here. * We were about to go there today. * Would you like to come with us? * Iris: (happily) Yes. * Iris: (Mephisto casts spell and creates portal tearing a hole through the old ceiling) Ugh! What is this? * Mephisto: Don't worry. * We just have to go through there. * Praxina: Our friend would like to talk to you. (Gramorr appears in a a portal) * Iris: (Gasps) * Mephisto and Praxina: Hmm. * Iris: (Gasps) * Gramorr: Hello, Iris. * Iris: (uncomfortable) Uh, have we met? * Gramorr: Not yet, but I hope you'll be visiting me very soon. * We've so much to discuss. * (To Mephisto and Praxina) Don't let me down. (Disappears) * Iris: (concerned) You know, I'm feeling kind of... * Praxina: (takes her hand) Excited? Me, too. Let's start. * Iris: (Gasps) * Mephisto: Okay, this is how we create portals to go to some place. * First, get in touch with your inner anger. * It's like you've been wronged, and you're not gonna take it. * Iris: (Gasps) Not gonna take it. Right! * Mephisto: Hmm. * Now, repeat after me. * Iris: Mmm. * Talia: Okay, review the situation. * Someone is blocking us from locating Iris. * Praxina and Mephisto might be involved. * Amaru: (Sniffing) * Talia: What or who... * Amaru: Amaru! Amaru! * Amaru! Amaru! (Yells) * Auriana: Amaru? * Talai: (looking closely at where Iris disappeared) Black crystal dust... * You're brilliant, Amaru! * Amaru: (Chortles) * Talia: Now we just have to follow your light. * It should lead us to the twins and to Iris. * (Auriana and Talia arrive at old house) Auriana: (Gasping) * Ugh, this place gives me the creeps. * Talia: Huh? * Auriana: (watching Iris, Mephisto and Praxina creating a portal) (Both) * Auriana: How did they get Iris to do evil magic with them? * Talia: We'll worry about that later. * Right now, we have to get her back. * (To Amaru) Go inside and stop them. * Okay, we force the door! * Iris: Hmm? ( sees amaru on her leg) * Amaru: (WHIMPERS) * Iris: Hey, I know you! * Mephisto: (worried) Uh, no, you don't! * Iris: He looks familiar. * Praxina: Uh, it's probably going to turn into a gigantic minotaur. * Iris: Him? But he's so cute! * Mephisto: Don't fall for it. It's a brilliant evil disguise. * Praxina: Ugh! Enough. Now concentrate. * Auriana: Leave her alone! * Iris: Huh? * Talia: Iris, we're here to rescue you. Talia, Princess of Xeris! (Transforms) * Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! (Transforms) * Talia: Amaru, activate the arena! * Praxina: Aterodere! * Auriana and Talia: (get hit with spell) (Scream) (monster emerges) * Monster: (Growling) * Auriana and Talia: (Gasp) * Praxina: (to Iris) Don't forget, those awful girls once sent a sea monster after you. * Auriana: Hey, that is such a lie! (Iris shoots magic spell at them) * Auriana and Talia: (Exclaim) * (Gasp) * (Both yell) * Iris: (her spell misses them) Ugh! * Auriana: (Gasp) She doesn't recognize us. * Talia: They must have done something to her memory. * Auriana: Can we fix it? * Talia: We have to try. * Praxina: We need to get rid of those girls once and for all! * Alright, Iris? * Iris: Definitely. (Transforms to evil) * Auriana and Talia: (Both exclaim) * Auriana: (GRUNTS) Huh? * Talia: Iris! * Auriana and Talia: Iris, no! * (Grunting) * Mephisto: Explodium. * Auriana and Talia: (Grunting) (Gasping) * Iris: Telanoc. * (Rumbling) * (Both yelp) (Auriana and Talia get trapped in a crystal spell from Iris) * Mephisto and Praxina: (hugging each other) (Laughing evilly) * Monster: (Growls) * Talia: Crystal Protendere. * Mephisto and Praxina: Huh? * (Shatters) (Auriana and Talia are free) * Talia: She's lost to them and their dark, evil ways. * Auriana: We can't give up. * Mephisto and Praxina: (Both chuckle) (cast spell) * Auriana and Talia: (Yelling) (Panting) * Iris: (to Mephisto and Praxina) Let's show them what best friends can do. * 'Cause they're never taking my identity or voice from me! * (Iris traps Auriana and Talia in crystal) Auriana and Talia: (Shriek) (Grunting) * Iris: Hmm. * Monster: (Grunting) * (Growling) * Talia: Voice! Auriana, that's it! * She doesn't recognize our faces, but maybe she'll recognize our voices. * Auriana: Mmm-hmm. * Monster: (Rumbling) * (Growling) * Talia: Sing! * Auriana and Talia: ♪ Oh, when I start the day I'm checking on my friends ♪ To see if they're okay * ♪ They can count on me * Iris: (Gasps) * Auriana and Talia: ♪ And when I'm feeling down My friends will come around * ♪ We're gonna make some noise * Iris: (tries to cast spell) (Grunting) * ♪ We'll be laughing... * Iris: (remembering) (Gasps) * Iris' memories: ♪ I'm checking on my friends ♪ * "Oh, when I start the day..." * That is not memorizing. * I can't wait to hear you sing that song. * (Gasps) * Iris: (transforms back to herself) (Humming) * Auriana and Talia: (Both laugh) * Auriana, Talia, and Iris:♪ Hey, there * ♪ The stars are in the sky * ♪ Like a rocket we can fly * ♪ We're standing by each other, yeah * ♪ Hey, there Whatever we do * Mephisto: No, don't sing! * ♪ We'll make it through * ♪ No limit where we go ♪ * (All giggle) * Praxina: (Grunts) * Auriana: Yeah! In your face! * Praxina: (Groans) * Attack! * Talia: We have to bring out the big magic! * Talia: Xeris! * Auriana: Volta! * Iris: Ephedia! * All: Crystal Luxtra! * (Rumbling) * (Mephisto moaning) * (Grunts) * Praxina: (Grunts) Well, don't just stand there. * Mephisto: I really liked being part of a trio. * Auriana: The baddies went bye-bye. * Iris: Oh, wow! * So what just happened? * The last thing I remember is not being able to memorize the lyrics and... * All: The concert! * (Upbeat music plays) * ♪ Oh, when I'm in a fix * ♪ It's hard to figure out Who's going to tell me where * ♪ Do I go from here? * ♪ The girls will show the way * ♪ My friends are always near They'll come and save the day * ♪ I can count on them * ♪ And when we get to three United we will be * ♪ We're going to have some fun * ♪ 'Cause we are one * ♪ We're spreading stars Yeah, the world is ours * ♪ Hey, we'll take it far * ♪ We'll be laughing * ♪ Like a rocket high Here we go, we can fly * ♪ Take it higher Let's take it higher * ♪ United we go * ♪ United we go * ♪ Let's have a good time * We are better when together * We'll be always friends forever * We rely on one another * 'Cause we always got each other * ♪ Here comes the girls, yeah * ♪ Here comes the girls, yeah * ♪ Here comes the girls, yeah * ♪ Here comes the girls * ♪ BFF Friendship never ends ♪ ---- THE END ---- Category:LoliRock Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcipts